Agumon (Taichi Kamiya)
|-|Agumon= |-|Greymon= |-|Skullgreymon= |-|Metalgreymon= |-|Wargreymon= |-|Blackgreymon= Character Synopsis Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Agumon are main characters from Digimon Adventure, as well as the Tri series. Being a direct "participant" of the battle that took place between Parrotmon and Greymon at Highton View Terrace, he, as well as seven other children that witnessed the battle, eventually became the members of the DigiDestined in Digimon Adventure. He bears the Crest of Courage throughout his appearances. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-C | At least 9-B | At least Low 7-B | 4-C | 4-B | 3-C | At least 3-B, possibly far higher Verse: Digimon Name: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Botamon, Koromon, Agumon, Greymon, Skullgreymon, Metalgreymon, Wargreymon Gender: Male | Genderless, although referred to as Male Age: 10 in Adventure, 14 in Adventure 02, and 17 in Adventure Tri. Agumon's exact age is unknown. Classification: Human (Taichi), Digimon (Agumon and its evolution line) Physical Attributes Destructive Ability: Below Average level (Appears to be weaker than even Taichi's cat) | At least Wall level (Able to destroy trees as well as various other structures without much effort; injured Kuwagamon. It casually destroyed and tossed a vending machine in the first part of the movie.) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Birdramon) | Star level (Defeated a new-and-improved Kuwagamon. Helped keep Meicrackmon Vicious Mode at bay with the other Adult-level DigiDestined) | Solar System level (Is considered comparable to MetalGreymon by Gennai although lacks intelligence and runs on instinct) | Solar System level (Defeated Chaos Etemon, who partly absorbed the power of Apocalymon's black hole. Should be comparable to AtlurKabuterimon, who destroyed the Mysterious Universe. Stronger than Vademon, who destroyed entire stars in single blasts. Stronger than Wendimon, who created a pocket dimension containing a sun) | Galaxy level (Punched out Diaboromon, Dispatched Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon, whom could easily reshape entire planets with their power, with extreme ease. Should be comparable to MetalEtemon, who had completely absorbed the power of the Black Hole, which was said to be so large that it could easily contain the entirety of the Milky Way within it) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly far higher (Should be superior to the Mysterious Stranger, who was said to have created the "Digital Dimension", a world that was compared to the Digital World by Word of God. However, it was done through unknown means.) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ (Shown to be comparable with Tentomon) | Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Orgemon who can avoid Kabuterimon's electric attacks) | High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions | High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions | Massively Hypersonic+, with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Should be at least as fast as Daisuke Motomiya who could react this fast) | Massively Hypersonic+, with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions Lifting Ability: Unknown | Regular Human (At least as strong as a healthy and athletic ten-year-old child) | Class 10 (Has thrown large Digimon like Shellmon and Tyranomon) | Class 25 (Able to pick up another Greymon easily) | Class 100 (Able to push the huge Dark Network around Etemon) | Class M (Lifts up Housemon. Threw part of a large building at Vendomvamdemon) Striking Ability: Below Average Class | Wall Class | Small City Class+ (Traded blows with upgraded Kuwagamon) | Star Class (Managed to slightly affect Meicoomon) | Solar System Class (Comparable to MetalGreymon according to Gennai) | Solar System Class (Should be stronger than AtlurKabuterimon) | Galactic Class (Easily defeated Mugendramon) | At least Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Below Average level | At least Wall level likely higher (Has taken attacks shown to break walls and trees) | Small City level+ (Traded blows with Kuwagamon) | Star level (Helped hold off Ultimate-level Meicoomon with the other Champion-level DigiDestined) | Solar System level via power-scaling (Comparable to Metalgreymon according to Gennai) | Solar System level (Took hits from Etemon fused with the Dark Network, survived casual blows from Alphamon but was very injured) | Galaxy level (Tanked blows from Venomvamdemon, The Dark Masters and other similarly powerful threats. Tanked Piedmon's finishing move, repeatedly) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to Vikemon and Rosemon) Stamina: Capable of fighting in extended battles against various enemies for a period of time. Range: At least 300 feet (Going by when Wargreymon attacked Venomvamdemon and Metalgreymon attacked the Mamemon brothers and Giromon) Intelligence: Slightly below average. He is usually paired with Taichi, who did show that he could use some strategy in the Dark Masters arc. Koushiro, who is possibly the smartest person on the planet, states that Taichi is incapable of comprehending Koushiro's mind, Azulongmon states that Koushiro would be Taichi if you took away his intelligence. however, spending time with Koushiro has made both Taichi and Agumon smarter. Weaknesses: Agumon and its evolutions will de-Digivolve if he has taken a sufficient amount of damage during combat. Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Botamon/Koromon | Agumon | Greymon | Greymon (Tri) | SkullGreymon '''| '''MetalGreymon | WarGreymon | WarGreymon (Tri) Other Attributes Special Abilities: Air Manipulation (Botamon can blow bubbles from its mouth), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight (in MetalGreymon and WarGreymon forms), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Martial Arts (WarGreymon) List of Equipment: Bubbles, Fangs | Claws | Protective Helmet | Missile Launcher | Metal Claw, Rocket Launcher | Dramon Killers Notable Attacks/Techniques: Agumon *'Baby Flame/Pepper Flare:' Releases a fireball from his mouth. Greymon *'Mega Flame:' Fires a large fireball from his mouth. *'Great Antler:' Impaled opponent with his horns. Skullgreymon *'Ground Zero:' Shoots an organic missile from its spinal cord. *'Curse Breath:' Breathes out a noxious purple stream of poison or fire from its mouth. Metalgreymon *'Giga Destroyer:' Launches nuclear missiles. *'Trident Arm:' Launches its retractable mechanical claw arm. Wargreymon *'Gaia Force:' Concentrates atmospheric energies into a giant molten fireball. *'Dramon Killer:' Uses Dramon Killer to attack. Is extremely effective against dragon Digimon. It is unknown if this ability applies to all of the Dragons from other universes, though. *'Brave Shield:' Uses his shield to defend against frontal attacks. This shield is powerful enough to easily deflect BlackWarGreymon's Destroyer. Extra Info: *Agumon and Greymon were shown to be much larger in the very first scene of the movie in comparison to their regular sizes throughout the main series. Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters